Always left Out
by Salamon2
Summary: T.K. realizes what he believes the team thinks of him. Chapter 8, the last chapter, uploaded, epilogue/conclusion to come.
1. Prologue

**Always Left Out**

Prologue: Unwanted Hatred

By Salamon2

Salamon: Ahem...

Salamon2: Well?

Salamon: HMPH!  I won't say it!

Salamon2: Good... and yes folks, as you can guess she found out about the plot...

Salamon: And he made me swear that I won't ruin it for you...

Salamon2: And Patamon is ready to take her place as Disclaimer any time she says one piece of the plot!

Salamon: Wait... I already told him about it... after all it does concern...

Salamon2 pulls a lever and she falls through a trap door: Good... okay, I know I'm going to regret this but, come out Agumon...

Agumon appears: Why and what would you dread?

Salamon2: Just like I thought... just like Tai

Agumon: And that's a problem because?

Salamon2: Big Mouth... (Pulls lever) okay let me try again... come on down... Palmon

Palmon appears: Hi!  Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

Salamon2: Perfect... why didn't I try her from the start?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The word Digidestined had always seemed like a privilege to him, never a burden or a regret to be one, never, until now.  "Oh why? Oh why did I have to look tonight?" said the young blond.  Now hatred started to take root in his soul, he couldn't help it.  The hatred was too strong, he didn't want to hate, but he was; now he hated himself for hating.  Memories of hatred, once repressed, now hit him, with such force that his soul felt wounded, and he thought that he should have all seen it coming, leading to this.

            **_Flashback to Five years prior_**

            _"T.K.!" shouted Matt_

_            "Yes Matt?" asked the young eight year old blonde_

_            "The older kids and I are going to look for some supplies... you are going to tend to the fire..." said the older blonde_

_            "But... What about Kari?  Why is she going with you?" asked T.K. but Matt never answered, because he didn't hear his sibling's question, he had been suddenly asked a question of someone older (Sora), and of **more** importance, now thought T.K. who at the time thought that his brother hadn't cared.  T.K. now knew that both the former and the latter were true.  But now back to the flashback._

_            "What was that T.K.?" asked Matt after he had answered Sora's quick question_

_            "Oh... nothing..." said T.K. who then sat down on a log looking at the slowly dieing fire.  The group had left immediately the second T.K. had sat down._

_            "If they want to get rid of me, then why didn't they tell me outright?" thought T.K.  The fire died out once T.K. had ran out of kindling and fuel, with the warmth of the fire slowly being replaced with the cool of the night, the young blonde slowly fell asleep, with a tear flowing down his cheek.  It had been sunset when the group had left, it was now two in the morning, and T.K. had eaten nothing, since there was nothing to eat._

_            Unknownest to T.K., there was a fire, only a mile and a half away, slowly dieing, the rest of the group, asleep and stomachs full, save one, Tai, who was on lookout duty._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

T.K. was on the couch in his apartment, his once cheerful blue eyes; his eyes now were dull and looked greyer now.

"And now to the Local News... A tragic murder took place on Sakura Drive in upper Tamachi, early this morning, killing a young woman and her unborn child.  The family is grief stricken and had no comment to any reports.  In Shibuya today construction on the Shibuya playground ended.   It is expected to be in full operation by noon tomorrow.  And now from me, Toan Tameko, this is... wait... this just in!  Recent reports from Odaiba confirm that Ishida Yammato's band, the Teenage Wolves (A/N: That's what I heard the name was last I heard...), will perform its last concert tomorrow night so that the leader can spend more time with his family.  And now from me, Toan Tameko, this is **_Good Night Tokyo News Program_ saying Good Night!" and T.K. turned off the program.  His mom was away in Sapporo (A/N: For all those that do not know, that is a real city in Japan), on the island of Hokkaido, north of Honshu, researching a story for her newspaper for three weeks.  The summer air was very cool, and T.K. felt hot against it.**

"Yeah right Matt won't..." thought the blonde

**_Flashback to Two years prior_**

"T.K.?" asked a brown haired girl about the same age as he.

"Yes?" asked the blonde

"Do you think we'll ever defeat the Emperor?" asked the girl

"Why do you doubt Kari?" asked T.K. noticing her tone of her voice

"It just seems like it's going on forever... and we're not going to win..." said Kari

"DON'T START TALKING LIKE THAT!" said T.K. who all of a sudden shook Kari after grabbing her shoulders.  And then he continued "Don't ever despair, we'll beat him... we have to..." he said hugging her, she refrained from responding because she was still shocked that T.K. had yelled at her, but suddenly it dawned on her why and she hugged him back.

"Thank you T.K... I needed to hear that..." said Kari

**_End of Flashback_**

            "Now look at me..." thought T.K. looking into the mirror noticing his depressed soul and duller, less entergetic eyes.

            **_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter I

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 1: Questions

By Salamon2

Palmon: Hiya!

Salamon2: Well?

Palmon: Well what?

Salamon2: You did it last time... right off the block... come on don't make me sack you too!

Palmon: Sure whatever, I have another job waiting for me right now!  In fact I quit!

Salamon2: And what would be your mystical job?

Salamon: Well... wait! It doesn't concern you!

Salamon2 pulls a lever and she falls through a trap door: Good... okay come out... Gommamon!

Gommamon appears: Hey all of you out there, I'm Gommamon!  And Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

Salamon2: Just like I thought... not like Joe...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I can't believe T.K. didn't show up!" said Kari as she left with Gatomon from a Digidestined meeting that all new Digidestined had attended, minus T.K., with some of the older, including Sora, Matt, and Tai.  

"Maybe Patamon made another mess in the kitchen..." suggested Gatomon knowing Patamon's desperation for food at times.  But still it was weird; he would have called and said why he couldn't come then.  And T.K. had been normal all morning, and then he had gone home, and had been called to come over for the meeting, but for some reason, he didn't show up.  Kari pushed the thought out of her mind, perhaps it was as Gatomon suggested, and just another mess of Patamon's that T.K. had to clean up.  As she climbed the stairs to her apartment, she started thinking about the test on Monday that Mr. Fugiyama was to give... the last test of the year that any teacher was to give.  T.K., Davis, and her, had planned on studying for it today, after the meeting... but as already known, T.K. hadn't shown up.  As she took off her shoes she put Gatomon on the ground, who immediately ran to the couch, climbed it, and jumped onto Tai's big wad of hair.

"OUCH!" cried Tai as Gatomon grabbed hold of Tai's hair, Kari couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Tai standing up with Gatomon struggling to stay on the top of his head.

            "TAI!  Are you in... Cat got your hair?" asked Agumon

            "Very funny..." said Tai and Kari burst out with laughter from his response to Agumon's comment, and as Gatomon let go and fell onto the couch.  Then Tai regained confidence (knowing that she had left her Digital Camera in her room), and said "I see you're back from studying... Did T.K. show up for that?"

            "No... It's weird, it's like he vanished from the face of the earth... Gatomon thinks that Patamon made another mess of the kitchen again..." said Kari as she sat down on the couch, and so did Tai.

            "That could be it... or it could be he had been kidnapped, after all, his mom is in Sapporo, and that's 509 miles away..." said Tai and at that Kari started to get up with much haste.  "I'm kidding!" said Tai as a worried glance came across her face.  But that was not enough for Kari; she had to make sure for herself.  She accessed the Digital World, and using her D3, quickly scanned it, and nope he wasn't there.

            "Look, if you're that worried about him, why don't you go over to his house and see if he is there..." said Tai and then he continued as Kari again put on her shoes "After all tonight is Liver sticks (gulp), and you know how good they are... in fact, if you don't get back in time for dinner, which I suggest, I'll tell mom that you're over at T.K.'s eating dinner there" said Tai as Kari ran out the door, Gatomon close behind her.

~

            But T.K. wasn't at his apartment, and it was getting late the sun was setting, so she went to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor, and as the doors closed, T.K. came from the stairwell and entered his apartment, just missing Kari.

~

            The next day, Kari studied until her brain was fried.  Tai offered to help, but Kari denied offers of help.  That night her thoughts focused on her studies, not on T.K.

~

            The next morning, she went to school, and had a fairly normal morning, Gatomon waited outside, since although the teachers knew about Digimon, they still weren't allowed in the building, unless they were in humanoid form, a rule just recently made.  When Kari got to first period, she saw T.K. where he normally was, but did not have a chance to say a word to him, because immediately roll call was called and the test was passed out.  When the test was finally finished by all, the rest of the day seemed long and boring.  By seventh period Kari again saw T.K.

            "Hey T.K. why weren't you at the meeting?" asked Kari

            "Oh, I had to do some last minute stuff... what did I miss?" asked T.K. seeming normal.

            "Nothing really..." said Kari and then roll call began again.

            _'Nothing really... yeah right!'_ thought T.K.

            After roll call, the teacher gave them free time, since it was the second to last day.

            "T.K., mind if I come over later?" asked Kari

            "No, I'm going to be out, and besides the apartment is a total wreck with Patamon and all..." said T.K.

            "Oh, okay..." said Kari, but still she sensed something wrong.  After school let out, she still followed T.K. home, knowing that T.K. would expect her to turn right very soon, and she did, and then waited until he was a block away and walked to his apartment, she didn't like doing this, but still she did.  When she arrived, the door was open, back pack on the couch, television on, computer off, and a sleeping Patamon in a spotless apartment.  This was weird thought Kari until she saw something on the table; she looked closer, curiosity getting the best of her.  She then noticed it was T.K.'s journal, and it was in a humungous book, and it seemed to go back to when his writing was three inches big (Kindergarten).  As she looked through the recent entries, knowing full well she shouldn't be looking, but not being able to help it, she came across her name being mentioned, and as she read her face became shocked, especially by the last sentence.  She then immediately left the apartment, before T.K. could come back, Patamon still sleeping like a rock, that last sentence still in her mind.

            _'I'll for right now act as if nothing has happened, and for now I'll write what I have to think here, and soon I'll be over it, and over them.'_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter II

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 2: Ignoring

By Salamon2

Gommamon: Hiya!  I'm Gommamon and welcome to Chapter two of Always left out!

Salamon2: You could be a little less energetic... after all; this story isn't going that well, plot wise that is...

Gommamon: Oh so you wanna fight about it!

Salamon2 steps on ground and a trapdoor opens under Gommamon.  He looks down, then looks at Salamon2

Gommamon: Mommy!

Gommamon then falls and trapdoor closes.

Salamon2: Okay... I give up; come back Salamon... you don't know much after this chapter anyway...

Salamon: Yeah!  Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            T.K. had been bored since the end of school on Tuesday.  He would either, play video games, go for a jog in the park, or go see a movie.  As T.K. came off of the elevator, from another walk around the park, he entered his apartment and found a message on the answering machine.  He started it as he started making Dinner, Patamon flew to the counter and yawned, lately he had surprisingly found himself sleeping around T.K.'s apartment, even though humans knew of Digimon, he just found himself very tired during the day, but during the night he flew all over the streets, coming back at dawn.  Patamon didn't know why he now preferred the night to the day, it was just that he found the fact that little children surrounding him and either trying to dress him up as a doll or to play endless games with him, the mere thought of that being 'fun' had left him, the moment T.K. had grown out of that stage.

            "You have one new message... beep Hey T.K., this is Matt... I was just calling you to tell ask you if you'd like to come with me to the park Saturday..." said the answering machine with a short pause.

            "Saturday is my birthday and tomorrow... I already have plans for tomorrow..." said T.K. to himself, as he reached to get the soy sauce down from the cupboard.

            "Call me back with your answer as soon as you can... beep" finished the answering machine.  T.K. continued to make dinner.

            "Are you going to call Matt back?" asked Patamon, but T.K. didn't answer; instead he gave his friend a large ball of rice, in a bowl, and some meat and vegetables.

            "Ewww... peppers..." said Patamon picking them off of the rice, leaving the tomatoes and onions.  T.K. put soy sauce near his friend as he got his rice.  Patamon unscrewed the cap and turned it upside down and started shaking.  The end result was very messy, Patamon really needed a bath anyway, but soy sauce soaked the rice tomatoes and onion mix, and was all over the kitchen.

            "We need a shower..." said T.K., who immediately grabbed his partner and took him towards the bathroom.  Patamon extended his wings as he approached the doorway.

            "I'm not getting near that water!" shouted Patamon

            "Geez... I think that you and Gatomon have switched bodies... you haven't have you?" asked T.K., jokingly.

            "Let's just say I learned a few things from her after my first bath!" said Patamon, who was then pushed into the bathroom, the door slammed shut and locked.  T.K. then filled the bath tub and tried to put Patamon into the warm water, but T.K. found that the bathroom had more water in it than the tub, and that he no longer needed a shower, from him trying to force Patamon into the tub.  Patamon tried to climb T.K.'s arm to his head, but failed... his wings frozen with fear as he entered the water.  And soon a soaking wet Patamon was in the water, his head not under water.  T.K. took a wash cloth and rubbed soap on it and washed his Digimon, Patamon not grumbling too much.

            "See, it's not that bad..." said T.K.

            "It's not so much this part... it's the part to come..." said Patamon with more dread than before.  When Patamon had rinsed, T.K. found his mom's air dryer and turned it on.  When Patamon came out of the bathroom, all dry, he looked like a giant ball of fur with short stubby legs and wings.

            "Ha, ha, very funny!" said Patamon as T.K. snickered as his partner flew out the door.  "Well, are you going to call your brother?" asked Patamon trying to change the subject.  And T.K.'s laughs died out.  T.K. entered his room and got fresh clothes on and came back out.  He put the dirty ones in the hamper.

            "I will when I can..." said T.K. heading back to the kitchen and eating his dinner, avoiding the Lakes Soy and Sauce.

            "But you can now..." said Patamon following his partner.

            "I'm eating dinner..." said T.K. coldly, as he really played with his chopsticks more than eating.  After Patamon started to finish his meal, T.K. took his empty dish and put in the sink, grabbed Patamon and his D3 and immediately went over to his computer and put his D3 forward.

            "Digi-Port Open!" shouted T.K. and he and Patamon were sucked in, just then the phone rang again, and T.K. not being there to answer let it ring, finally the answering machine picked up.

            "Hey T.K., it's me Matt again... I just wanted to remind you to call me about coming with me to the park tomorrow..." said the answering machine.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter III

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 3: The Reason Why

By Salamon2

Salamon2: For those of you asking for some action in this story... here's where it really begins... the other two chapters are just to setup the story, this is where things begin, and it starts turning Dark after this point, here is the pivotal point, the turning point, the climax is coming... I can sense it!  Anyway I **_think_ I have a pretty good idea of how to end the story, but I'm not positive yet on how to do it...**

Salamon: He can't make up his mind yet on which ending to put on... are we winding down yet?

Salamon2: As you can tell she can't wait for this story to be over with... no, it depends on how this chapter goes, and which ending I choose, there's a short way to end it, end it the next chapter, or to end it in another four or five chapters.

Salamon: Anyway, to quicken the pace... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The wind rustled, as Matt waited for T.K. at his apartment, figuring that their mom had told him to not touch the answering machine.  He knocked on the apartment door, but found that it opened, he entered the dark apartment and saw on the floor two large puddles of soy sauce, and his computer on, D3 not where it usually was, and the whole place just totally abandoned.

~~~

            "Do you think he'll show?" asked Tai as he and Izzy were being directed by Sora on how high to put to the banner saying: Happy Birthday Takeru.

            "I think so, after all he wouldn't be so blind to think that Matt taking him to the park wouldn't mean **_something_** was up" said Mimi, who had come back from America, for the weekend.

            Kari had been in silence since Monday, and Davis, had no idea what was wrong with her.  He walked to the lonely tree she was under.

            "Hey Kari..." said Davis and Kari sighed and said hello in response.

            "What's wrong?" asked Davis.

            "I... I... can't say..." said Kari turning her head away from Davis, who sat down on the bench next to her.

            "Come on, you can say anything to me Kari, and it can't be that bad..." said Davis hoping it wasn't anything on a certain subject.

            "I know why T.K. isn't here... and personally I can't blame him..." started Kari

            "How do you know?" asked Davis and Kari sighed.

            "Do you remember last week when we had that New Digidestined meeting?" asked Kari

            "Yeah..." said Davis

_~*~Flashback~*~_

            "I'm bored... hey want to make up a game to play until T.K. comes?" asked Cody

            "Sure... how about we roll Uppamon to someone and the last person who had it has to pick a person for the person they send it to... to..." started Yolei

            "To say something bad about them... if it isn't good then... they get pegged by my... uh... marbles (pulling out a bag of marbles)" said Davis and Uppamon did not like the sound of the game.

            "I don't know..." said Kari

            "That sounds kind of malicious..." said Ken

            "O come on, it's only a game, what could happen, and let's change it to a pillow, because I don't want to be sued for throwing a marble into someone's eye...  And if you don't want to be play, go and be bored..."  And the game began, only Cody and Uppamon refused to play unless they first made fun of Davis, which everyone agreed to.  So they critiqued Davis, Joe, and Mimi. Then moving to, Yolei, Cody, Kari, Tai, Sora, and Ken; playfully teasing each other, or committing foreplay.  By the time it came to Kari's turn the whole group had gone from cautious to joking with the game.

(Salamon2's Note: Okay I know, Davis is not that malice but later in the chapter he will make apologies... I promise, you can consider this a low point on Davis at the moment, or a lack of thought on mine) 

"Hey Kari... it's your turn!" said Davis, grabbing Uppamon and rolling him at Kari and shouting T.K. as her person to say something bad about.

            "Well... alright I'll play, but only on the ground that nothing I say counts in reality..." said Kari with a dizzy Uppamon in her hands

            "That's what we've been doing since the beginning..." said Tai and the others nodded in agreement.

            "Just go... after you, this insensitive game is over!" said Ken

            "Okay... well T.K. always does protect me a bit too much... I mean the occasional is okay, but every time... I mean... I can take care of myself..." said Kari who then aimed Uppamon for Cody.

            "That's too weak..." said Davis, too caught up in the game to care who it was, just wanting something better than that to end this 'cheery' game with.  Really Davis didn't care about the game, it's just that someone said something bad about him... and he wanted fair treatment to all mentioned in the game.

            "Alright... what can I say about my bro... when he was younger he always cried a lot... was what you could call a cry baby... and he was always my shadow..." said Matt.

            "You could never lose him..." said Sora

            "Um... I can't think of anything..." said Tai

            "Neither can I..." said Yolei

            "That's it, the game is over... I have to get going myself..." said Ken, gladly getting up and grabbing Minomon and almost dashing out the door, but before Ken left.

            "Guys... I'm sorry for doing this... really..." said Davis, out of the blue, surprising everyone, Ken nearly dropped Minomon

Tai sighed and then said "We all have our low points..." who then paused and then said "You just happen to have nothing but them..." said Tai jokingly, and then Ken left.

"Hey!" said Davis

"Apology accepted... right guys?" asked Sora

"Yep..." said the rest of the group.

            "Kari, don't stay too long studying..." said Tai getting up.

            "I better get going before Jun gets here..." said Matt leaving Davis' apartment with Tai, and Sora.  Yolei and Cody said Good Bye and also left.

            "Alright... let's get studying..." said Davis

            "Davis..." said Kari, pulling out her Math book.

            "Yeah..." said Davis

            "What do you think will be on this test?" asked Kari

            "I don't know... I'm totally confounded by Logarithms... I don't know how to do them at all... if only T.K. was here then he could help us..." said Davis hitting his head on the floor.  Then he looked up and said "Kari, I'm sorry for making you guys play that stupid game... I don't even know why I did it, honestly..." he said with all honest sincerity.

            Kari sighed and then said "We all have our low points..." said Kari who then said "You just happen to have nothing but them..." said Kari jokingly.

            "Hey!  I try to be serious and apologize for my actions, and you turn it into round two!" said Davis  

            "I'm sorry Davis... really... you're right... we should get to work on some practice problems..." said Kari.

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

            "You don't mean T.K. over heard that... wait, how did you find out?" asked Davis questioningly

            "When I went to his apartment to see if he was home I ran across his Journal... I don't know why I read it... I knew it was wrong, and yet I still read it!" said Kari starting to cry knowing it was all her fault, her fault for agreeing to play the stupid game, her fault for saying what she said.

            "Look, I already apologize to the group, maybe if we find T.K. and all of us apologize then maybe everything will be alright..." said Davis hopefully.  Then Kari saw that he was just trying to help, and nodded.  And the two got up and went to tell the others; maybe T.K. might show up at that moment.

            "Guys, we've got something to tell you guys..." said Davis, and all came into the center.

~~~

            "T.K., please, tell me why you're avoiding the others..." said Patamon to the teen, and finally T.K. turned around, Patamon could see him fighting back the tears, as though it was the most painful memory that he could think of.

            "When I went to that meeting... I came to Davis' room, which was cracked open slightly and I heard them say...

_~*~Flashback~*~_

"T.K. always does protect me a bit too much... I mean the occasional is okay, but every time... I mean... I can take care of myself..." said Kari

"That's too weak..." said Davis

"Alright... what can I say about my bro... when he was younger he always cried a lot... was what you could call a cry baby... and he was always my shadow..." said Matt.

            "You could never lose him..." said Sora

And with that said, T.K. turned around and headed for a place far away from Davis' apartment.

_~*~End Flashback~*~_

            "My Gosh!" said Patamon, not believing his ears (well wings...).

            "Yes... I can't believe it, all these years I've fought side by side with them... and to actually hear what they think of me... even my own brother... people I've trusted for so long... and thought were my friends..." said T.K. who at that point broke into tears, he had only once felt this type of betrayal, and that was when it turned out DemiDevimon had made it all up for his own reasons; but now knowing that the words were not from a second source, or an outside party, but directly from the horse's mouth, he couldn't help but feel as thought he had been lied to his entire life.  T.K. was now crying on Patamon's, now dirty, fur.  Patamon did nothing but try and comfort his partner.  T.K. now laid on the desert sand, Patamon at T.K.'s head, and the sun beating down upon them both, but Patamon not caring the least bit.  Right now his partner needed help, and if it was being a shoulder (well stomach... or pillow...) to cry on, so be it.

From a rock not too far off a skeleton's claw grasped it and a skull watched the two, as well as a BlackGatomon, and Devimon.

            "Now that our master has separated him from the others, let us take him with the new power our Lord has given us..." said the skeleton Digimon who then, out of a bag he carried took out three balls of energy and gave two to the two Digimon next to him and then they Digivolved.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapters IV & V

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 4 & 5: The Corp Returns & Moonlight Festival

By Salamon2

Salamon2: For those of you asking for some action in this story... here's where it really begins... that last chapter for shadowed this chapter, but this is where things truly begin, and it goes Dark.  I have a pretty good idea of how to end the story at this point.

Salamon: Are we winding down yet?

Salamon2: As you can tell she can't wait for this story to be over with... no, but I believe I will end it in another three or four chapters.

Salamon: Anyway, to quicken the pace and to end the story... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Kari, you what!" shouted Matt, who had shown up in the middle of Davis and Kari's explanation.

            "I admit it, I knew it was wrong, yet I still read... he said he would act as if nothing would happen, and wouldn't take action now..." said Kari

            "If I had known this sooner... Kari, he's no longer at the apartment... he's probably in the Digital World, but the question is where!" said Matt

            "I'll check..." said Izzy, opening his laptop.  The girls, all called for their Digimon partners to come, and soon Izzy opened the gate.

            "Okay, now, for some reason the detection use on here isn't working so we're going to have to cover the Digital World by foot...  split up into groups of two... and then we can go and cover more ground..." said Izzy and everyone spilt up into the groups, the newer ones going by DNA partners, Cody going with Kari and Yolei, and the older guys split up into their groups (Matt & Sora, Mimi & Izzy, Tai & Joe)  the only reason Tai and Joe paired up was because Matt and Sora had left, and so had Mimi and Izzy.

~~~

            "Hello young one..." said SkullSatanmon to T.K. and a soaked Patamon.

            "What do you want..." said Patamon dangerously.

            "We see your friend here has a trouble, please could you tell us your problem, maybe we can help..." said LadyDevimon

            "Why would a group of Virus Digimon want to help me?" asked T.K.

            "Since MaloMyotismon has been defeated, no Virus type has done any evil..." said MarineDevimon

            "And we want to help you, seeing that you've helped the Digital World..." said LadyDevimon

            T.K. then explained his problem.

            "That is indeed a problem worth crying over... here have a Kleenex..." said Skull Satanmon handing T.K. one.  And T.K. wiped off his face, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

            "Come with us, we can't help you, but a friend of ours might be able to..." said Lady Devimon

            "I don't trust them T.K... it all seems a little suspicious..." said Patamon

            "Patamon, they haven't done anything bad in the past, and they clearly have stated that they want to help, maybe we should trust them..." said T.K.

            "If you trust them, then I'll trust them, until they prove to be not worthy of my trust..." said Patamon, and so the two followed the three Digimon.

~~~

            "T.K.!" cried out Kari at the edge of a desert, from a dense jungle, she then ran into the hot desert, Gatomon following her, Yolei and Cody, not to far behind.  Kari looked down at her D3 and saw a yellow dot disappear, she immediately ran towards it, but it never again came on screen.  The yellow point had just vanished.

~~~

            "What happened?" asked T.K. as he fell to the ground in front of a cave.

            "It'd take too long to explain... for right now, just wait while I tell our master about your **_situation_**..." said the Skull Satanmon, disappearing into the black depths of the cavern.  T.K. just sat there staring into the cave, and then Skull Satanmon returned, this time he smiled again at T.K.

            "My master says he will be able to immediately help you..." said the Skull Digimon and T.K. started getting up, in anxiousness to see their master, and he was curious to see how their master might solve his problem.

            "... but, you must agree that what we do here is something that which you can tell **_no one_... Do you understand?" asked Skull Satanmon and T.K. nodded in response.**

            "**AND if you do tell anyone about this... certain circumstances can be put into effect to make your live ****_uncomfortable_ for as long as you live..." said Skull Satanmon**

            "I agree..." said T.K. and with that a weird light came from the cave and the Digimon smiled, suddenly T.K. fell to the ground, weaker than normal and in pain as he felt his bones fell as though they were imploding.  His hat soon covered his eyes, and soon after that he lost consciousness from the pain his bones, joints, and muscles felt.  But by the time T.K. had fallen asleep the light intensified upon the small body that laid in the sand, and his clothes shrunk suddenly, and changed into different clothes, tan overall shorts, green short sleeved shirt, and his hat vanished, his shoes became smaller to fit his body.  And then the light intensified so much Patamon had to squint to see what was not occurring, but now the light over came him and Patamon fainted.  And finally, after several minutes, the weird white light stopped, and LadyDevimon scooped up the four-year-old and Patamon in the sand, and took off, flying eastward.

~~~

Chapter 5

~~~

            "Just great, we're stuck on some stupid little island, in the stupid little sea... where no one can possibly be, and with the only TV for two weeks of sailing destroyed!" shouted Davis to Ken, not specifically taking his emotions out on his DNA Partner.

            "It could be worse..." said Ken

            "How could it be worse Ken... tell me how!" said Davis a little perturbed

            "We could've landed in the middle of the ocean..." said Ken, expecting Davis to laugh at it, but strangely found Davis mumbling you're right, in a very serious tone of manner.  After several moments of silence, which seemed to last forever, Davis broke the silence.

            "It's all, my fault... if I hadn't suggested that stupid game we wouldn't be in this mess..." he said almost depressed like.

            "How were you to know it was going to get out of hand... besides, I'm sure T.K. will forgive you when we've all had a chance to sit down and talk" said Ken

            "No, he won't... if anything he'd probably think less of us and won't want **_anything_ to do with us... not that he doesn't **_already have_** those feelings..." said Davis more serious than he had ever been in his life.**

            "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Davis?" asked Ken in shock that Davis seemed to be number one, taking all the guilt, and number two, Davis had lasted this long in a serious attitude.

            "Look... I can't just sit around... I've got to fix things... like I've said before, it's all my fault... I have to be the one that fixes this" said Davis getting up from his sitting position, and running to the beach.  As he entered the waves, he felt his socks soak as he walked into the waves.

            "Wait!  Davis!" shouted Ken, following him, Wormmon in his arms, and Veemon following his partner as well.

            "What?" asked Davis

            "If you're going to get off this lone island, I reckon you'll need help... right?" asked Ken

            "Maybe we can DNA digivolve to Imperialdramon!  Then we could fly there" said Wormmon

            "Yeah!" said Veemon

            "No... T.K. could see us a long way off... and he'd avoid us even more!  Also, do you**_ have_ enough energy to do it?" said Ken **

            "Enough for Champion... But I'm ready and willing to make a raft!" said Veemon

            "Let me at those trees!  I'll tear 'em down soon enough!" said Wormmon showing his full support of his partner and Davis.

            "I don't know what I'd do without you Ken..." said Davis smirking

            "You better had not of thought of trying to swim to there..." said Ken

            "Dang!  Caught in action!" said Davis jokingly and the four set to work on making a raft.

~~~

            "This is the last time I use this stream!" said Elecmon dragging his large bag of fish to Primary Village.  Elecmon's calm attitude changed when his eye caught something, an orange wing.  Elecmon immediately dropped his bag and went to investigate.  "My Gosh!" said Elecmon looking at a four year old and a Patamon lying in the grass, just outside of Primary Village.

~~~

            "I think the raft's done..." said Davis, just as ExVeemon finished tying the boards together, both Digimon Dedigivolved back into their Rookie forms.

            "We'll head out tomorrow..." said Ken, and Davis agreed they needed the day of rest after making that raft.  And the two found themselves after dinner found themselves, very tired, and tried to go to sleep, and almost succeeded until suddenly out from the weeds sprang voices, who did not bother to whisper, not knowing of Ken and Davis' camp being so near.

            "Well that's what Elecmon said... but I can't believe it, I mean I saw him with my own eyes, he was probably just a bit bigger than a Patamon, and in fact the human had a Patamon with him!" said a first voice.

            "What did he look like!" said another voice.

            "Blonde hair, blue eyes... that's all I can remember... he was sleeping when I came, so I only got a brief glimpse..." said the first voice.

            "Is Elecmon going to raise him like a Digi-Baby or an In-Training?" asked the second voice

            "Yes... he says that the human isn't going anywhere until he is old enough to walk properly without falling every now an then... Elecmon even made a special place in Primary Village, just for them..." said the first voice, and with that Ken cautiously approached the weeds and cleared his throat.

            "Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation... could you please tell me what is at Primary Village?" asked Ken to the weeds, and out popped a Nyaromon and a Tokomon.

            "Well, a human, like yourself has appeared at Primary Village... are you in search of a young human, younger than yourself?" asked the Nyaromon

            "Yeah, we seek a human like us, only he'd be the same age as us... but other than that your description sounds awfully close to our friend..." said Davis

            "Could you take us to Primary Village in the morning?" asked Ken

            "We can take you there now if you'd like... the Moonlight festival is about to begin anyway..." said Tokomon

            "Moonlight Festival?" asked Davis curiously.

            "I've been in the Digital World for a long time and I don't recall anything about a 'Moonlight Festival'" said Veemon

            "And neither have I" said Wormmon suspiciously.

            "Well, it's an old tradition, that's held at the full moon in the month of June, and only Digimon from this Island are invited to it..." said the Nyaromon hopping down the path to the Village, Davis, Ken, Wormmon, and Veemon, following the two, the Tokomon using his little legs to walk, which was much slower than Nyaromon's hopping, about nine times she had to stop and wait for Tokomon to catch up.

            "Need help?" asked Davis, noticing the tired out Tokomon

            "Yes... thank you!" said Tokomon, as Davis picked up the tired creature and the party continued to walk.  They soon heard music and dancing and saw Japanese lanterns along their pathway, and not too far off in the distance was Primary Village.  When Davis and company first came into the festival, they saw some Digi-Babies rotating in circles and performing a sort of dance.  Some In-Training Digimon also had formed a circle, only their dance was more complicated, Davis thought he saw a Koromon twice fall over from the difficulty of the moves.  And there were several more Digimon of both levels inter mixing between the two circles, talking, eating, drinking, and having a great time.  But this image only lasted for a few seconds cause after that period of time, every Digimon seemed to stop and stare at the group.  Under intense peer pressure, the two In-Training Digimon, Nyaromon and Tokomon, removed themselves from the presence of the four.  And then feeling as though they were about to be ambushed, the four slowly backed off.  Just then Elecmon came into view.

            "Ahh... welcome visitors... welcome!  Come and join in the festivities!  Tonight is a night worth celebrating!" said Elecmon, and with that said, all Digimon resumed what they had been doing.  Davis, Ken and their Digimon then walked towards the Elecmon.

            "It's been a long time since humans have visited our Village..." said Elecmon as they came closer.

            "Umm... you see Elecmon, we came here because we heard of a rumor that another human, like us has taken lodging here" said Ken

            "Yes the rumors are true, and he is only a young child that can barely walk, let alone talk.  I estimate his age to be about the age of four. Why do you ask if these rumors are true, you aren't looking for a child are you?" asked Elecmon protectively, and he stopped walking with them, and faced them, sternly.

            "Yes we are looking for another human, but he'd be around our age..." said Ken

            "His name is T.K." said Davis

            "T.K.!" cried out Elecmon as though he knew the name quite well.

(I know there are those of you thinking, but Davis and the New Digidestined have been to the Primary Village!  However in this story, there is a Primary Village on each continent)

            "You know T.K.!" said Davis with much surprise

            "Yes I do... and it's strange that you mentioned him, because this young lad looks similar to T.K., only at a younger age... And there was a Patamon with him..." said Elecmon

            "Can you take us to him?" asked Ken

            "Yes... certainly!" said Elecmon and he led them to a quiet, secluded, part of the Village, and showed them a tower, that looked newly built.  The group climbed the stairs to the top floor or third floor and there saw what could be taken as a bed room, with a bed, and night stand, and a balcony over looking the Village.

            "He has not awakened yet... nor has the Patamon... but I did find this strange device on him..." said Elecmon handing Ken and Davis a green D3.

            "Yeah this is T.K.'s alright..." said Ken nodding

            "Then what is this child doing with it?" asked Elecmon

            "Hold on... we run into a kid that looks similar to T.K., only younger, he has a Patamon, and T.K.'s D3... can't this be T.K.?" asked Davis

            "No, you can't change a person's age or appearance **_that_** much..." said Ken

            "I don't know... I've seen some pretty strange stuff in the Digital World... it wouldn't surprise me, if **_one_** Digimon could do it out there..." said Elecmon, and at that moment, the four-year-old stirred and his eyes fluttered.  And the four-year-old yawned and sat up.

            "Where am I?" asked the four-year-old calmly but curiously.

            "Umm... well..." started Ken

            "Oh yeah, this place..." said the four-year-old looking around and out the balcony.

            "You've been here before?" asked Davis

            "Sure, it's where I met Patamon... Where is he... what!  TOKOMON!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" shouted the child as he picked up his sleeping Digimon.

            "Umm... we didn't do anything to him... and could you please tell us your name?" asked Ken

            "Oh, sorry... I'm Takai, but you can call me Kai" said Kai

            "Wait, you've said you've been here before, but yet I've never seen you before!" said Elecmon

            "I did come here!" said Kai firmly, and you could tell Kai was a person who was extremely stubborn.

            "Look, umm... why don't we go enjoy the festivities of the Moonlight Festival..." said Ken at which the mention of the Tokomon awoke, and Kai seemed excited about the idea, and ran down the stairs.  As he ran towards the crowd of Digimon, Elecmon tailing him, Davis and Ken caught their breath in the door way of the first floor of the tower, after going down a spiral stair case really quickly.

            "Did we ever have that much energy as a kid?" asked Davis

            "Probably more..." said Ken and they ran towards the Festival.

~~~

            "It was an excellent idea master... possessing another boy and encouraging the critiquing of that boy... how did you know that he'd hear it?" asked MarineDevimon to a floating Black orb, surrounded by many spheres, and in the center of the orb was the picture of a grey ocean and beach.  And a voice responded from the orb, as though it were talking from the depths of the ocean.

            "I could sense it... so then I pressed his name forward through the other boy's body, having creating the game they played... and he heard, now he is exactly how I need him... now if only I can get her... then I'd be able to comeback from this wretched world and conquer this one and Earth!" said the orb.

            "We'll get her in the end sire... and then you'll comeback... and even Azulongmon won't be able to stop you..." said LadyDevimon

            "I know... I know... my faithful corps, now that they are divided, they should be easy to divide and conquer..." said the Orb

            "Bye the way where did you put the boy?" asked the Orb

            "File Island..." said LadyDevimon

            "You fool; you just put this whole plan in jeopardy!  There are two Digidestined on the Isle right now!" said the Orb, and LadyDevimon's eyes bulged in fear of the possibilities that could occur.

            "Get the boy, we might be able to use him in our plan on getting the girl..." said the Orb and LadyDevimon nodded and left the cave.

~~~

            Takai and Tokomon played with the Digimon, while Elecmon talked with Ken, and Davis, their Digimon playing with other, younger Digimon.

            "The whole purpose of the Moonlight Festival, is to celebrate certain chosen In-Training Digimon that will become Rookies and leave the camp, and certain Digi-Babies who become In-Training, each year, on this night, when the moon is directly over head then is the moment... oh my, it's about to begin!" said Elecmon and with that said a light shone down on the little Village, and Digimon here and there Digivolved, in fact the Tokomon who had led them here had digivolved into a Patamon, but his friend, the Nyaromon had not.

            "Congratulations..." said the Nyaromon to her friend, and she couldn't help but feel jealous, happy, and sad at the same time.  She was, happy for her friend, sad that he'd be leaving her behind, and jealous that she couldn't go with him.

            "Come on Nyaromon, it doesn't mean that you don't have to come..." said the Patamon to the crying Nyaromon

            "Yes it does, according to Village law, I can't Digivolve at any other time to Rookie unless it is at this time... you've got a year... go and have fun... remember me when you get old... please..." said the Nyaromon who then hopped away, crying her eyes out.

            "This is the night usually when great Friendships are broken, here is the stage when the separation between Data, Vaccine, and Virus is really apparent... when they're babies they love one another... but as they grow older... class boundaries separate them... and sometimes friends accepted this year wait until their friends can come with them and become Consular... which I pray for each year..." said Elecmon who sighed happily and then said "I really need help bringing back fish... OH NO!  THE FISH!" cried Elecmon now remembering he had left the fish behind, and they were nearly out of party food, he quickly dashed into the forest.

            Takai laughed as the Digi-Babies tackled him and tickled him, knowing that he was extremely ticklish in certain places, like behind the neck, under his arms, and they did remove his shoes and socks to tickle his feet, at which point Takai laughed so hard, that if he laughed any harder his rib cage would have opened up.

            Watching this scene was a pair of eyes, which the owner of laughed evilly in the brush.  She would soon have her chance to redeem herself in front of her master.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	6. Chapter VI

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 6: Kari's Trade

By Salamon2

Salamon2: For those of you asking for some action in this story... This is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Salamon: Are we winding down yet?

Salamon2: As you can tell she can't wait for this story to be over with... no, but I believe I will end it in another three or four chapters.

Salamon: Anyway, to quicken the pace and to end the story... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't get it, the dot was right there..." said Kari in disbelief, after searching for T.K.'s yellow dot again.

            "I'll e-mail the others that he was last seen on the screen here..." said Yolei

~~~

            "Hey, I've got mail..." said Sora

            "What is it?" asked Matt

            "It says T.K.'s D3 was last seen in the desert..." said Sora

            "That's not to far from here..." said Matt

            "Biyomon!" said Sora to her Digimon who had listened into the conversation.

            "Right Sora!" said Biyomon

            "Biyomon digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!" she said as she Digivolved.  The colossal Digimon towered over the two teens and they hopped on, with Gabumon as well, and Birdramon took off for the desert.

~~~

            "Mimi, my roots hurt..." said Palmon

            "I agree, my feet ache, we've been walking for hours!" said Mimi

            "Yeah... I'm a bit tired too... let's take a break..." said Izzy and he sat down, and opened his laptop; Mimi heard his constant tapping on the keys and opened one eye to see the commotion of the noise.

            "Izzy, you practically on that machine... put down the laptop!" said Mimi sitting up and pushing down the screen, slowly.

            "Well... alright..." said Izzy slowly giving in and putting the laptop aside and Mimi then again lay down and smiled.

            "That's it... lay down and relax... no noises to bother you, no worries, no hassles... just you... and nature..." said Mimi

            "Beep! Beep!" went a little device, and Izzy's left eye opened and looked for the source of it.

            "Just relax... see isn't it rejuvenating!" said Mimi

            "Umm... Mimi..." said Izzy

            "I said no laptop!" said Mimi

            "No... **_you've_ got mail..." said Izzy**

            "I DO!" said Mimi, who immediately opened her D-terminal and opened it.

            "Well what is it?" asked Izzy

            "Kari said T.K.'s D3 was last seen on the Server desert..." said Mimi

            "That's a weeks' hike from here!" said Izzy

            "Well, at least Kabuterimon is here to help..." said Mimi

            "True..." said Izzy and Tentomon was about to Digivolve when...

            "Nail Bone!" was shouted as an explosion came from no where, knocking both Digidestined off their feet.  When the explosion subsided, only one Skeletal Digimon stood in the clearing, holding a frantic Motimon and Tanemon.

            "Put them down!" shouted Mimi

            "No, I don't think so... Skull Hammer!" shouted Skull Satanmon as he sent another attack at the two Digidestined, knocking them unconscious, as the sun set.

(Salamon2's Note: I have no idea what Nail Bone and Skull Hammer actually look like, it's been a long time since I've seen 02, when he premiered.  So for this fic, let's just say that Nail bone is a bone that acts like a grenade, and skull hammer is when he uses his staff)

~~~

            "I'm coming little sis..." thought Tai as he, Joe, and Agumon swam from the Ice region on Ikkakumon.  The Moon shone beautifully on the water.

            "Dark Deludge!" was shouted from beneath the water as Ikkakumon sank into the water.

            "Muhahaha!" shouted the water demon as he rose from the depths in a large rush of water, which knocked Ikkakumon under the water, and Tai, Agumon, and Joe, off of his back.  Not giving them any time to attack back, he made the water form a whirlpool, using his Evil wind attack and placing it in the water, and it sucked all four into the depths of the ocean.

~~~

            "PUT ME DOWN!" cried the Takai as he kicked and screamed as LadyDevimon flew westward.

            "I made a mistake putting you there!" said LadyDevimon

            "WHAT?!" cried Takai

            "Yes... I put you on that island... after you landed in my master's desert... now my master wants to see you... now be a nice boy and act kindly towards him..." said LadyDevimon

            "Oh..." said the four-year-old, now no longer struggling, and then he asked "Why does he want to see me?" asked Takai

            "Oh, you just have something he wants to borrow for a few days..." said LadyDevimon and Takai then felt something prick him and he fell asleep in the Digimon's arms as she flew over the ocean.  When she reached land LadyDevimon didn't know what to do, her master had not been specific on instructions... should she get the girl first and then bring them to her master, or just bring the boy?

~~~

            "MATT!  SORA!  THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! Kari has gone insane!" said Yolei

            "What?" said the two getting off the dedigivolving Birdramon, and approaching the kneeling girl in the sand, clutching her pink D3.

            "He'll comeback... I know he will... If I don't move from here..." said Kari in the brisk morning air.

            "How long has she been like this?" asked Sora kneeling down to Kari, but looking at Yolei.  Cody was still asleep, since it was only just a little after Dawn.

            "I went to sleep at 10:45 last night, and this morning I found her like this... when I woke up at dawn..." said Yolei biting her lip worriedly for her DNA Digivolving Partner.

            "Kari?" questioned Sora putting her arm around the girl; Kari continued staring at the screen of the D3.

            "Kari..." said Sora now facing the girl, and staring directly at her head, but still Kari ignored her.

            "KARI!" shouted Sora, who had put her hand on Kari's D3 screen to block view.  This got Kari's attention.

            "Oh... Sora... you're here..." said Kari smiling.

            "You should have seen me on your D3 screen..." said Sora

            "Oh... right..." said Kari worriedly

            "Kari... what's wrong?" asked Sora

            "You know why... in fact every person here knows why... I drove him off... now he won't ever come back, he won't ever forgive us... me..." said Kari going back into her paranoid state, only going into hysterics that T.K. wasn't going to forgive.  "He'll hate us... me... for the rest of my life... he'll separate from the rest of the group... stop answering my e-mails... ignore me at school!" This abruptly ended when she felt pain in her left cheek, she had been slapped.

            "MATT!" cried Yolei and Sora, waking up Cody near the nearby fire.

            "If she'd been Tai, I would have punched her... but since she's Kari, I thought that'd be more appropriate" he said firmly and slowly more pain came to Kari's mind and she put her left hand gently on her left cheek.  "You have to stop thinking like that and being selfish... T.K.'ll forgive, he's forgiven worse... as Sora can testify for me..." said Matt firmly but quietly, making his point to Kari.

            "Hello Digidestined!" cried a shadow from above them, and all turned to see none other than LadyDevimon, holding something in her arms.  She instantly attacked the other Digimon, using her Darkness Wave and Black Wing attacks, sent them all down to the level of In-training, and unconsciousness, the Digidestined looked over worriedly at their Digimon, but then looked back at LadyDevimon, who was smiling very mischievously.

            "What do you want here?!" shouted Matt

            "Oh... I have a little something..." said LadyDevimon then showing the sleeping four-year-old in her arms.  Matt instantly recognized him as T.K., when he'd been four, and Matt was in such shock he fainted.  Sora just caught him in the nick of time.

            "Who's that?!  And why do you have him?!" shouted Cody

            "Oh... check your D3's to see who he is..." said LadyDevimon mischievously

            "What!" shouted Kari as she looked to see a yellow dot where the four-year-old was.

            "T.K.?" questioned Sora in horrified shock

            "Yes... and I was about to take him to my master when I happened to see you..." said LadyDevimon to the group.

            "What do you want with him!" shouted Cody, stepping forward to where the horrified girls all stood.

            "Oh... my master just wants him for something... well let's put it this way... **_Important_..." said LadyDevimon**

            "Take me instead!" shouted Kari without thinking; she stood up hands at her side.

            "NO KARI!" shouted Yolei

            "Really... my master would be more proud if I brought you yes..." said LadyDevimon

            "Take me and do you promise that he'll be safe?" asked Kari

            "Kari, you can't do this!" shouted Sora

            "Yes, he'll be safe..." said LadyDevimon smiling, and Kari came forward, expecting that LadyDevimon would put the four-year-old T.K. down, but to her surprise, and the other's, LadyDevimon grabbed Kari and then took off.  It was at this moment Matt slowly woke.

            "Where's Kari?" he asked as he regained his consciousness.

            "LadyDevimon had T.K., only he was a four year old, Kari tried to trade her life for his, but LadyDevimon took them both to her master.

            "Just great... Tai is really going to kill me..." said Matt

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter VII

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 7: Darkening Transfer

By Salamon2

Salamon2: Darkness...

Salamon: Are we winding down yet?

Salamon2: Uggh... not that again!  I will end it in, another two, or three chapters.

Salamon: Anyway, to quicken this, and end the story, soon hopefully... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The beach was calm, nothing seemed to bother it at all, and the cool ocean breeze and waves hit it perfectly, putting two Digimon onto the sand.  The marine demon smiled, from the air, after seeing this, he grabbed the two Digimon and took off with them.  Meanwhile out in the middle of the ocean, on floating tree logs were Tai and Joe, unconscious from their struggle to the surface to stay alive, the morning sun beating down on them.

            "Uggh..." moaned Tai as he slowly and weakly moved about on the wet slimy tree.

            "How is it possible that these trees came from the bottom of the middle of the ocean?" asked Joe tiredly.

            "Never question fate..." said Tai groggily, and with that said a large jet of water sprouted up from the water.

            "You had to tell me now..." said Joe as the jet seemed to get stronger and stronger until Whamon appeared.

            "Whamon!" shouted Tai with excitement, as though he was seeing a boat.

            "Hello there... TAI!  JOE!  What are you doing out here in the middle of the Antlainin Sea?" asked Whamon shooting another jet of water into the air.  Tai and Joe explained their battle with MarineDevimon.

            "Yes... I'll give you two a ride back to Server..." said Whamon, opening his mouth and sucking in Joe and Tai.  Once inside Tai found several other slimy trees in Whamon's mouth.

            "Whamon... why are there trees in this ocean?" asked Tai

            "Cause this ocean used to be a valley... in fact the top most peaks of what used to be mountains are still here..." said Whamon

            "But does that mean the Water level was lower when this was a valley?" asked Joe

            "No, the mountain walls were higher and the valley was like an island, that went below the sea level to the bottom of the ocean... but after years and years of erosion some of the sides of the mountains caved in and flooded the valley... the island had been called Atlaini, so in honor of the Digimon who died we renamed the ocean the Atlainin Sea..." said Whamon

            "Whoa... how long ago did this valley exist?" asked Tai

            "Oh... about four years ago it disappeared... We're here..." said Whamon, opening his mouth to show the beach they had been trying to get to, on Ikkakumon.

            "Thanks Ikkakumon!" shouted Joe and Tai as they exited the whale Digimon.

            "You're welcome... and if you ever need any more help, just call!" said Whamon, jumping into the air and back to the bottom of the ocean.

~~~

            "Where are we?" asked a six year old girl with pink hair.

            "I don't know..." said six year old boy, with strawberry blonde hair, as they looked down from their platform surrounded by a weird force field, looking down they could not see the bottom of the cave, they could see an entrance from which a large marine demon came through, which scared them both.

            "Did you get the Digimon?" asked a dark, floating orb, which was very near them.  The marine demon showed what appeared to be two oversized easter eggs.  The orb laughed and then a dark light shown to two other oversized easter eggs, in a weird container, which had opened with the light hitting it, it also was on a platform, but on the other side of the cave.  The marine demon put the two he held next to the other two eggs, and smiled.  "Good, now I've altered the two human's minds that SkullSatanmon brought, to not remember anything about Digimon, but they have retained their knowledge of one another... they will be my amusement while I wait to get what I want..." said the orb.

            "Izzy..." said the girl

            "Yeah..." said the boy

            "I'm scared..." said Mimi

            "Me too..." said Izzy and with that said, another strange grey light hit their platform and all of a sudden Mimi was being pulled closer to the orb.

            "NO!" shouted Izzy as she was pulled in closer and closer, not thinking, the six-year-old jumped off the platform towards the girl, and fell into the abyss below, missing her by six inches.

            "NO!  IZZY!" shouted Mimi as the boy fell to his doom, sharp stalagmites waiting at the bottom of the cave for him.  He saw his doom and closed his eyes to wait for the end to come.

            "Master, I have arrived..." shouted a female voice from another part of the cave.

            "Ahh... good..." said the orb and Mimi and Izzy were immediately transported back into their platform cage, Izzy falling to the floor of the platform, Mimi, looking at him to make sure he wasn't injured.

~~~

            Kari's eyes fluttered, LadyDevimon had done something to her to make her sleepy, all she could hear was the witch Digimon talking to someone.

"Good... place the boy on that platform...." said another voice.  Kari thought she recognized the voice, but couldn't picture where she had heard it before, she looked for the source of the voice, and looked to see a Dark shadow, floating right in front of her, it seemed to spread all over, she felt scared looking at it, and her head drooped and her chin hit her chest.

"But master, I've brought the Boy and the Girl..." said LadyDevimon, and with that said the Dark shadow seemed to intensify around her, as though it were about to surround and kill her.

"You... you have!  Well... LadyDevimon... you have made up for your foolish mistake... with both children's powers , I can rule all worlds, and leave this one, in which they imprisoned me in... put her on the same platform, and then hook her up to this machine..." said the Dark Shadow, and with these words said, she was placed down onto a cold floor, and suddenly she felt strength returning to her, and she sat up, and say as the Dark shadow placed a weird machine on the platform.  LadyDevimon tried to attach her to the machine, but with he new found strength, Kari fought.

"Why do you resist child?" questioned the shadow

"LET GO OF ME!" cried Kari gaining more strength and determination.

"Do you really want to be freed that badly?" asked the shadow and Kari stomped her foot on LadyDevimon's who then let go of Kari.

"YES!!  AND I WANT T.K. BACK TO THE WAY HE WAS!" shouted Kari at the shadow.

"Oh really... well... if you can get the boy to remember who he is, you can go free..." said the shadow

"NO!" said Kari knowing her deal with LadyDevimon

"Really?  Do you perhaps think I can't get what I want from both of you without your assistance... cause I can without... only... the process will kill you then..." said the shadow and it surrounded the girl more.

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Kari

            "Don't dare me to... I've killed before... and I am not afraid to do it now..." said the shadow

            "Well then why don't you... right now!" said Kari

            "Because that will leave your little friend here all alone in the world... tell you what... if you can get the boy to remember you I'll let both of you go... no strings attached..." said the shadow inticesingly

            "Master don't!" said LadyDevimon

            "Shut up!" shouted the shadow and it attacked the fallen angel, and pushed it off the platform and down to the stalagmites, Kari thought for a second and agreed.

"Alright then... try..." said the shadow.  Kari immediately knelt to the side of the four-year-old.

            "Wake up... T.K... please wake up" said Kari and the small child's eyes fluttered and slowly opened.  "Good, you're up T.K..." said Kari smiling but the boy looked back at her confounded.

            "Who is T.K.?  I'm Takai..." said the boy

            "Don't you remember me T.K... it's me Kari..." said the girl a little more persistently.

            "I don't know anyone named Kari... and my name is TAKAI!" shouted Kai

            "You don't remember me do you..." said Kari with one last ounce of hope in her

            "If I did I'd sure know it!" said Kai

            "Well, it seems you have been unsuccessful..." said the shadow, and Kari hung her head in shame and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.  MarineDevimon came and put her on the weird machine, which strapped her to a table, Kari didn't fight back at all, she just kept thinking 'this is all my fault...' over and over again in her head.  And when the girl was tightly secured the fallen angel Digimon flicked a switch and Kari felt as though something was pulling at her, before she lost consciousness.

~~~

            Kai just sat there watching, seeing the weird girl who had thought he was someone else being tied up and having a weird pink liquid drain out of her into a bottle.

            'Where am I?  Is this that Digimon's Masters' place?  Was that him that said to that girl that she was unsuccessful?  And why was she unsuccessful?' thought Kai as the bottle filled with more and more liquid.

            'What's happening to that girl?  Is she dieing because I didn't say the right thing or something?  Why does all the weird stuff always happen to me?' thought Kai as the bottle was almost half filled

            "Fill the bottle!" ordered the voice that seemed to surround Kai.

            "But sire... then..." started a weird demon like Digimon.

            "NO!  FILL THE BOTTLE!" shouted the voice and the machine continued.

            'What will happen if the bottle is filled?  Will she die?  I don't want anyone to die because of me!' thought Kai

            "It is filled master" said the Digimon, and he pressed a button and the straps released the girl and she fell to the floor.

            "good... now, bring me the bottle..." said the voice and the demon brought the bottle to the orb.

            "Here you go master..." said the demon and he poured and two droplets fell at first before a blue flash came and grabbed the bottle, but four drops fell into the orb, and a weird feeling struck the air.

            "GIVE THAT TO ME!" shouted demon to the blur which stopped at the entrance next to a green blur, until suddenly they stopped moving and there was a boy on a green bug like Digimon, and a boy on a dragon like Digimon.

            "I don't think so!" shouted the boy on the dragon Digimon.

            "MARINEDEVIMON!" shouted the orb, and the Digimon came towards Kai and adjusted the straps on the machine and grabbed Kai.  The boy on the dragon Digimon came charging at the platform, but hit a force field and fell, his Digimon dedigivolving, and the bottle left his hands.  The boy on the bug Digimon dove after it but a weird light from the orb 'caught' it and brought it to the orb, and with in a second the bottle's contents were gone, and the bug Digimon and the boy on it dove after the boy falling for the stalagmites.  Kai was being tightly strapped in.

            'What's happening?  Who were they?  Why were they trying to help me?' thought Kai just as the demon Digimon finished strapping Kai onto the table.

            "DAVIS!" cried out another voice

            'Maybe I am who that girl says I am... then how can I be who I am now?' thought Kai.  Davis suddenly disappeared from Ken's view, and then Ken fell onto a platform, Davis there as well, their Digimon gone.

            'AHHH!  What's happening to me? Am I dieing?' thought Kai as the button switched on and a yellow drop of liquid slowly came out.

            "He's fighting it!" shouted MarineDevimon

            "JUST FILL THE BOTTLE!" shouted the orb, and the Digimon did as he was told.  Ken and Davis both watched this, when their eyes had come out of the shocked state they had been in, they noticed that they now looked like they had when they were four.

            'Why did that girl think I was someone else?' thought Kai

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Always Left Out**

Chapter 8: The Battle

By Salamon2

Salamon2: Okay, I think I have an idea of how to end it!

Salamon: Yeah!  Is the ending this chapter?

Salamon2: Uggh... not that again!  NO!

Salamon: Aww... Well... anyway... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Maybe I am who that girl thinks I am...' thought Kai

'No, how can you be two people, your Takai...' said another voice, sounding like that Digimon's master's voice, inside his head, it paused and then said 'Why fight what's happening, maybe if you let it happen, maybe something good will happen...' said the voice

'Maybe...'thought Kai and he let the weird machine do it's thing, more and more the bottle filled, until it was filled, he felt as though all of his energy had been drained from him, his body fell, weakly off the table and to the floor, next the girl, who now looked the same age as he was.  Now he was too weak to care what happened next.

~~~

            "Bring it to me now MarineDevimon..." said the orb, and then suddenly a red blur flashed by grabbing the bottle.

            "I'll be taking that, thank you!" said a girl with violet hair, flying on an Aquillamon.

            "GET HER!" shouted the orb

            "Catch me if you can slow poke!" shouted Yolei, her hair flying freely in the wind that she made going at this fast speed, she out flew MarineDevimon.

"Howling Blaster!" shouted Garurumon 

            "Tail Hammer!" shouted Ankylomon     

            "Meteor Wing!" shouted Birdramon, all three attacks headed straight for the orb, but all three attacks had no affect, whatsoever, on it.

But then, all of a sudden, from the depths of the cave, something pulled at Aquillamon's talons and Yolei's grasp of the bottle fell out of her hands, and into a beam of light which carried it straight to the orb, it laughing evilly.  Yolei was shook off Aquillamon.

            "Good work LadyDevimon..." said the orb as the liquid drained from the capsule.  A bright light shown throughout the cave, the rest of Yolei's group, Sora and Birdramon, Matt and Garurumon, Gatomon, Cody and Ankylomon were engulfed in a bright light which transported them into separate platforms, Ken was transferred to where Yolei was, she now noticed she seemed to look like she was four, Cody, who looked normal, to where Ken had been, and Matt and Sora, both looking like they were seven, to their own platform. Their Digimon all became Digi-eggs and were put in the container full of Digi-eggs.  By this time the orb had finished drinking the bottle, and another wave of light emitted from its center, this one too bright for any of the children to keep their eyes open for.  When the light subsided only one figure floated where the orb had been, but no it couldn't be him... they had locked him away in the Dark Ocean.

~~~

            "Where am I???" asked a lonely Tokomon in the desert, he had been dropped as a Stingmon and a boy with two companions of theirs had been flying to rescue Kai.  He walked slowly, but steadily towards the direction the two Champion Digimon had flown.  Suddenly the Digimon tripped, and found a green D3 in the sand.  Suddenly a light shot from it and the young In-training Digimon digivolved to Patamon.

            'Whoa... I've got a migraine! Wait, what's a migraine?  Maybe T.K. will know' thought the young Digimon picking up the D3 in his mouth and started flying towards the two Champions direction.

~~~

            "Master, you have returned to all your glory!" said SkullSatanmon bowing before Daemon.

            "Yes... and now I'm more powerful... you Digidestined... don't stand a chance against me... prepare to feel your own power used against you!" he said.  And he centered his forces and then shouted "EVIL INFERNO!" aiming at the defensless children.

            'We can't be doomed!' 

            'I won't die this way!'

            'This can't be happening!'

            'I'll find a way to stop him!'

            'I'll help any way I can!'

            'We have to make it through!'

            'What's happening?' 

            'I can't fail my friends!' 

            'Daemon must not win!' 

            'I can't let this happen!'

...were the thoughts going through their heads.

But the attack did not hit the Digidestined, instead a light beam from each one aimed at the attack, creating a white shield of light, right in front of the attack, and the attack bounced off the shield and hit MarineDevimon, who instantly was Digideleted.  Daemon shot again and again, each time the shield moving to intercept the attack, by the time Daemon gave up, all of his henchmen were dead, and several holes showed the desert outside the cave.  Then the shield dissipated, and then Daemon grinned, and waved his hands, and the tops came down on the bottoms of the platforms, trapping the young Digidestined, in a small space, just enough for three, but a little extra room with only two inside, there were small holes so air could travel through.

"Now you are all my prisoners... apparently, even though I have drained from two of your comrades most of their crest powers, they still have a little of it left... it is apparent now that you must all die... now that you can't see me... your little shield technique won't help you now... death awaits for you..." said Daemon, circling the group of platforms, trying to decide which platform to destroy first.

~~~

            'I'm coming T.K...' thought Patamon, as he continued on his journey.

~~~

            "Eanny, meanny, minny, moe... catch a tiger by the toe... if he hollers... let him go... eanny, meanny, minny, moe!" said Daemon deciding which one to hit at random, moving his finger and pointing at a platform with every word said.

(Salamon's Note: WILL YOU JUST HURRY UP AND HAVE HIM ATTACK FOR GOSH SAKES!  THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!

Salamon2's Note: I will have him attack when I want him to attack, who I want him to attack, and not when you say I should!

Salamon's Note: A bit in a bad mood are we?

Salamon2's Note: Be quiet before I have to send for you to go to your room without any supper...

Salamon's Note: yes daddy...)

~~~

            "I still can't find the Digidestined... I had their readings a while ago, all over the Digital World... now they're no where to be found..." said Gennai, as he bowed to Azulongmon, who lay on a rocky platform, unable to move, across from Gennai's rocky platform.

            "I grow weak Gennai... something has happened to Hope and Light... I can barely move... find them..." said Azulongmon as he fell unconscious.

            "I will Azulongmon... I will..." said Gennai, who rose immediately and left to head back to his home.

~~~

            'What's this?' thought Patamon, as he looked at the D3, which showed the rest of the group were not too far away.

~~~

            Kari, heard only muttering coming from above the platforms, she slowly moved, every muscle aking with every move.  She slowly sat up, and saw she was now four years old, and with T.K.... or Kai, whatever he called himself now... but that didn't matter, she could sense he was still the same person underneath... just a few memories rearranged.

            'What has he done to T.K.?' thought Kari as she just starred at Kai.

            'Oh the things I want to tell you... first off my apology... and then...' thought Kari, still starring at Kai.

            "AND NOW TO ATTACK!" shouted Daemon, and he shouted his attack and Kari waited for the impact, but it never came...

            "MATT!" cried Sora's voice.

~~~

            "MATT!" cried Sora, as the half of the platform that Matt had been on was destroyed, the seven-year-old Matt thrown into her seven-year-old arms, his body, lifeless.

            "NO! MATT!  DON'T BE DEAD!" cried out Sora, as she cried, trying to feel for a pulse on his neck.

            "That should have destroyed the whole platform, not just half, oh well... my aim must be off..." said Daemon ignoring her cries.

            "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" shouted a voice from behind the demon, and the attack hit the back of the demon lord, who was knocked to the side, a little.

            "What!?  What is this?" asked Daemon turning around to see a Leomon, Elecmon, Frigimon, Pixiemon, Chuumon, Sukamon, Wizardmon, Centarumon, Meramon, Ogremon, and two human boys.

            "Someone called for backups..." said a boy with somewhat spiky brown hair.

            "... and we're it!" said the other, a blue haired, boy.

            "TAI!  JOE!" cried Sora seeing them, and their party.

            "Well, your pathetic attempt to stop me is useless... I out level all of you..." said Daemon

            "We don't care!  We are going to fight for the Digidestined's release!  Even if we have to die for it!" said Leomon

            "Pit Bomb!" said Pixiemon

            "Bone Cudgel!" said Ogremon

            "Fire Ball!" said Meramon

            "Super Thunder Strike!" said Elecmon

            "Whisper Voice!" said Chuumon

            "Solar Ray!" said Centarumon

            "Bomber!" said Sukamon

            "Thunder Ball!" said Wizardmon

            "Snow Ball!" said

            Daemon ducked, and most of the attacks missed.

            "Hah! You think you can just come charging in here and take them back that easily?  Well you're wrong! EVIL FLAPPING!"  The attack sent most Digimon flying out of the cave, except for Leomon, Ogremon, and Wizardmon.  "FOOLS!" shouted Daemon, as they stood their ground, ready to attack at any second.

            "You will not win Daemon..." said Tai courageously

            "Wait a minute... Tai, give me your digivice..." said Leomon, and Tai obeyed the lion Digimon.

            "LEOMON... WARP DIGIVOLVE TO SABER LEOMON!" shouted Leomon as he digivolved from champion to mega.

            "This changes the odds a bit..." said Joe, smirking, Tai a little astonished.

            "No... this can't be happening..." said Daemon in disbelief, backing up.

            "Time to end this once and for all!  TWIN FANG!" shouted SaberLeomon, the attack hit Daemon and he fell.

~~~

            'Please Tai... win... for me and T.K.... I don't think we can last much longer...' thought Kari, who felt Kai's pulse, which was very weak, and her strength leaving her.

~~~

            "Magical Game!" shouted Wizardmon

            "Pummel Whack!" shouted Ogremon, their attacks now taking more effect on the weaker Daemon.

"EVIL INFERNO!" shouted Daemon, aiming for SaberLeomon's belly, and hitting it, digideleting the poor Digimon.  And suddenly, surprising both Tai and Joe, a great beam of light came from Kari's and Kai's dying bodies.

~~~

            'T.K.??" thought Patamon, as the light surrounded him

            "PATAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... SERAPHIMON!" shouted Patamon as he warp digivolved.

~~~

            "Now what, still think you have a chance?  Since that light contained the dying powers of hope and light, and since I've taken most of theirs, it just rehealed me, and with your mega gone, you're doomed now... prepare for the reign of darkness!" shouted Daemon

            "SEVEN HEAVENS!" shouted Seraphimon, his attack hitting Daemon right in the heart

            "Oh, you think your powers are any match for me Seraphimon, when I have the powers of the crest that powers you, running in my veins... no... this means... sadly that I cannot destroy you, and you cannot destroy me..." said Daemon

            'There has to be a way...' thought Tai

            "And now, if there are no more distractions... I'll destroy you pests immediately... you were all very amusing, while you lasted, even after I possessed the boy you called Davis, to send Hope into solitude... which led you all here, for me to capture you all, one by one... Good Bye you insects!" said Daemon, but before he could attack, again the lights from the Digidestined, each one showing a different light, as their crests came from their chests, passed through the platform covers, and surrounded Daemon in the light.  And then a white light surrounded Daemon, the shouts of pain came from the Demon Digimon, as two lights, one yellow, and one pink, they came out of Demon and flew right into a platform.  "NO!" said the Demon, as Seraphimon chose the right moment as the lights faded away and he came charging towards Daemon screaming "SEVEN HEAVENS!" and the attack went straight through the Digimon, deleting him.  And the cave vanished, leaving twelve teenagers, and twenty-two Digimon lying in the sand.

**_To Be Continued... _**

Attacks

S. Leomon - Twin Fang, Howling Crusher

Wizardmon - Thunder Ball, Magical Game

Centarumon - Solar Ray, Jet Gallop

Chuumon - Whisper Voice

Frigimon - Subzero Ice Punch, Snow Ball

Sukamon - Bomber, Smash

Meramon - Fireball, Burning Flame

Pixiemon - Pit Bomb, Fairy Tail

Ogremon - Pummel Whack, Bone Cudgel

Daemon - Evil Inferno, Evil Flapping

Elecmon - Super Thunder Strike, Body Attack


End file.
